Halloween Surprise's EXTRA
by TheDarkMaiden 27
Summary: A bonus from the -4 Chapter of the story... Sorry, I just felt like writing it. No flames, thank you very much.


A/N: What if, in the -4 Chapter of Halloween Surprise, things HAD gotten out of hand? I'm sorry, I just felt like writing this. NO FLAMES!

"Psychology is on my side now…" Kowalski muttered evilly, heading to the lab with a confident grin plastered on his face. "Natasha, I know what you've been working on!" Kowalski declared, entering the lab. "Kowalski, what are you _talking_ about?" Natasha looked up, bored, from her array of vials and chemicals. "I know what you're up to." Kowalski repeated smugly. "Y-You d- I mean, _yeah right_." Natasha quickly corrected herself, watching a liquid change colour with fake interest. "You might as well spill now, no point in hiding." Kowalski pressed on, desperate. "Hiding _what_, exactly?" Natasha replied, playing dumb. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kowalski shot back, irritated. "But do _you_?" Natasha replied, turning the tables. "…Touchè. Well played, _Cherie _(Sweetheart in French, for those of you who don't know.)." Kowalski whispered suavely, slipping up to her. "Casanova if I ever met one." Natasha muttered, crossing her flippers. "Give in…" Kowalski murmured into her earhole, pulling her flush to him. "Never…" Natasha replied, pulling him even closer and leaving a heated kiss on his beak. "You will, sooner or later…" Kowalski stated more firmly, nuzzling her neck. Natasha gritted her beak. She was losing it, _big time_. "_Kowalski_…" She tried not to pant, leaning against him. "What, _mon amour _(My love)?" Natasha tried to stay focused. "S-Stop it…" She managed to gasp, her mind clouding. "You don't _really_ want that, do you?" Kowalski questioned, enjoying every bit of it. "N-Ngggh…" She _hated it_, how he could push just the right buttons to make her do whatever he wanted. "You-_want_-me, don't you?" Kowalski teased, kissing the tip of her beak. "Y-Ye-AH!" Natasha exclaimed as Kowalski started to lick down her neck, pulling her to the ground with him. "K-Kowalski, n-not he-here… What i-if they see u-us?" She tried to pull a sentence together, not exactly succeeding. "They won't _die_, Nat…" Kowalski muttered, sucking on her neck whilst trailing his flippers down her sides. "P-Priv-vate c-coul-ld…" With a sigh, Kowalski picked her up, cradling her close to him, and entered the elevator. Once in his private room, he laid her down on the floor again, resuming his previous ministrations. Natasha moaned softly as he headed lower yet, clenching her flippers tightly. He enticingly slid his tongue into her, dipping in and out in a teasing fashion. He choked when Natasha grabbed him and pulled him up again, holding him tightly. "No time. _NOW_." She ordered, kissing him passionately. Kowalski smirked slightly, proud of how he'd managed to work Natasha up like that. He slowly sheathed himself into her, going incredibly slow on purpose to annoy her. "Incompetent fool…" Natasha muttered, irritated. "Just having some _fun_, mon coeur (My heart, but not exactly THAT literal)…" Kowalski whispered smoothly into her earhole. "Fine! Have it your way! Not like you're able to do it any differently…" Natasha tried not to grin. Reverse psychology… "I _am_, I'm just teasing you!" Kowalski muttered, frustrated. "Oh really? Why don't you show me, then?" Natasha trailed her flippers down his back, making him shiver in pleasure. "Just wait and see…" Suddenly Kowalski flipped Natasha over, pinning her flippers above her head. "Throwing in a bit of domination, aren't we?" Natasha teased further. Kowalski narrowed his eyes at the veiled challenge. Natasha's eyes widened as Kowalski suddenly pulled back and slammed in again in one go, bent over her with a hidden grin. She "thunked" her head against the floor, panting heavily. "He won't be able to keep it up for long…" She reasoned. Minutes later, Kowalski was still going on at the same relentless speed, enjoying every little exclamation of pleasure he could draw out of Natasha. She was slowly tensing up, ready to explode. With a final thrust Natasha moaned loudly as she came, eyes shut tight from her violent climax. A few seconds later Kowalski joined her, panting heavily, as he stayed hunched over her dazed figure, trying to keep himself propped up with both flippers. Lowering himself to her side, he wrapped his flippers around her slumbering form, drawing her tightly to him. They stayed like that, Natasha cocooned by Kowalski, for a few minutes, until they heard enraged yelling from the other side of the wall. "WHERE ARE THOSE TWO INCOMPETENT, UNPUNCTUAL IDIOTS?!" Skipper screamed at no one in particular, marching around all of the levels of their HQ trying to find them, Private and Rico tagging along, scared. "We'd better get going…" Kowalski muttered, getting up reluctantly. "We're already on maintenance duty for life, might as well stay now…" Natasha murmured, still half-asleep, pulling Kowalski down again. "Fine, fine, have it your way…" He kissed her softly, pulling her body flush to his. She moaned softly, nuzzling up underneath his neck. "I love you so much, no matter how many times I'll yell at you in front of the team, you know that right?" Natasha asked, wrapping her flippers around his neck. "Of course I do, I love you too." Kowalski softly replied, stroking her cheek. "ALL_ RIGHTY_, RICO'S THERMAL SENSORS INDICATE… RIGHT HERE!" Skipper's maniacal yell sounded from very near them. They had no time to move a flipper before the wall was blasted away. "YOU TWO HAD BETTER HAVE AN INCREDIB-" Skipper froze as he saw the compromising position the two were in. "MAKE FOR THE PRIVATE!" He yelled at Rico, both tackling the youngster and making sure he couldn't see anything. With a sigh, Kowalski got up. "Fine, Skipper… I'll tell you _everything_ which has happened since you last saw me enter my lab." Natasha froze, panicked. He wasn't really…? _"A mutant space squid came in and threatened to steal Natasha but then Buck Rockgut dressed up as the Red Squirrel broke in and managed to send the squid to the Moon with the help of a mutated Lemmy, of course then Dr Blowhole had to come along with a brainwashed Agent Nigel, but we managed to defeat him but then his lobster henchmen flooded the place after having formed a pact with the sewer rats and the hornets, so we dashed into this room which I had NO IDEA existed and then the force of one of the lobsters' explosion forced us to the ground in the position you found us. Then, unfortunately, we found out we'd both touched some of the squid's weird liquids, which had been genetically altered to have a late effect, thus freezing us into this position until mere seconds before you came along."_ Kowalski explained super-fast, a contented look on his face as he finished. The others just stared at him, Natasha included, until Private naively broke the awkward silence. "Uncle Nigel was here? Yay!"


End file.
